Make You'r Love Me
by Kimidori To Neido
Summary: akibat kalah taruhan balap motor, Ryeowook terpaksa harus menjadi kekasih dari ketua geng paling di takuti di sekolah. "i'll make you'r love me...". summary nggak jelas, judul pun pasaran XD. yang jelas sih KyuWook.BL harap membaca warning terlebih dahulu.
1. Bet

**Make You'r Love Me**

**Disclameir : Kyuwook hanya milik orangtua masing-masing... ^^**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk, dll (kalo ada)... ^^v**

**Genre : romance/drama...**

**Rated : M ( for Mature)**

**Warning : ff ini mengandung unsur BL alias humu-humu alias sho-ai alias pecinta sesama jadi kalau tidak suka jangan di baca, TYPO,bacaan gaje, EYD kurang sempurna, dll.**

**a/n : beberapa adegan di ff ini sedikit mengambil dari ff always love you... happy reading all ^^**

**sekali lagi kimi kasih peringatan bagi yang tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca klik back aja, warning sangat berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

chapter 1 : a bet!

Tersebutlah sebuah sekolah bernama Elf High School, sekolah elit dimana hanya orang-orang mampu yang bisa bersekolah di sana atau orang beruntung yang mendapat beasiswa.

Di sebuah gang sempit tampak beberapa siswa berpenampilan urakan alias berandalan sedang memojokan seorang siswa berpenampilan culun, tujuan utama mereka Cuma satu yaitu memalak si cupu, para siswa yang mengaku geng sparkyu ini adalah berandalan sekolah yang banyak di takuti para murid apalagi yang menjadi leader mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun anak dari salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah tersebut yang anehnya malah banyak di taksir para murid.

"Berikan uangmu." Changmin sang kaki tangan yang juga merupakan sahabat kecil Kyuhyun menadahkan tangan di depan wajah si cupu .

"Sa..saya belum punya uang subae." Sahut si cupu dengan nada rendah dan bergetar karena takut, Changmin tanpa ba bi bu langsung meninju perut si cupu tanpa ampun, ck padahal anak orang kaya masih saja memalak.

Ya sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang mampu tanpa memalakpun dompet mereka cukup tebal untuk ukuran anak sekolah menengah, ya tapi emang pada dasarnya mereka senang mengganggu anak-anak kurang mampu macam si cupu di depannya, memalak adalah salah satu modus mereka untuk menyingkirkan anak-anak dari kalangan bawah agar tak berada di lingkungan mereka.

Sang leader Cho Kyuhyun hanya duduk di atas tumpukan kardus yang tersusun rapi di sana, memandang sinis si cupu yang makin terpojok oleh anak buahnya.

"Sunbae, saya berkata jujur tapi saya janji besok pasti saya akan membawa uang." Ucapnya memohon.

Buagh

Kembali perut si cupu terkena bogem mentah Shim Changmin, si cupu terbatuk lalu memuntahkan darah, pukulan Changmin memang tidak main-main.

"Min, hentikan biarkan saja dia, kajja kita pergi." Changmin menoleh pada sang leader.

"Ne." Sahutnya lalu kembali melihat kearah si cupu, "Urusan kita belum selesai, culun." Ucapnya tajam lalu pergi meninggalkan si cupu sendirian di gang sempit itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya kini sedang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan basket, namja tampan berambut ikal itu sedang asik memainkan bola basket di tangannya dengan cara memutarnya di atas telunjuknya, dan satu hal lagi dia juga adalah anggota klub basket.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan." Changmin tiba-tiba bersuara dan menantang sang leader.

"Taruhan, untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin menyeringai.

"Yah taruhan seperti biasa. Siapa yang bisa memasukan bola kedalam ring sebanyak 3 kali di area 3 point maka dialah pemenangnya dan yang kalah harus menuruti ucapan pemenang." Jelas Changmin, berpikir sejenak akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Deal." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Changmin dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan itu lalu menjabatnya.

"Deal."

Permainan di mulai, dengan lincahnya kedua pemuda berandalan itu pun bermain basket dengan kemahiran masing-masing.

Sorak gembira terdengar dari sosok jangkung namja bernama Changmin itu, ya dia berhasil mengalahkan sang ketua sedangkan sang ketua oh jangan di tanya dia sekarang sedang mengumpat tak jelas sambil menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Nah sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang." Ujar Changmin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Changmin menyeringai lebar membuat Kyuhyun agak merinding melihat seringai sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Sekelompok remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah senior tampak sedang asik berbincang-bincang dan juga bercanda, salah satu dari mereka tampak sibuk menggoda seseorang yang kini menekuk wajahnya.

"Kyu, kau masih ingat dengan taruhan kemarin kan?" ucap seorang namja yang duduk di dekatnya dengan kalimat menggoda.

"Hm, ne." Sahutnya datar namun dalam hatinya namja tampan itu tengah mengumpat sahabatnya yang bernama Changmin itu.

"Bagus, bagus ayo cepat kau laksanakan." Ucapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendelik pada namja di sampingnya, "Apa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Harus, kau kan kalah di pertandingan kemarin dan yang kalah harus menuruti ucapan si pemenang."jawab namja itu lagi.

'ck sial kenapa aku harus kalah kemarin, kh' batinnya mengerutu.

"Kyu, kau masih di sana." Changmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Aaa, tentu saja aku masih di sini."

"Bagus. Kau masih ingat perkataanku kemarinkan siapapun yang melewati gerbang masuk itu kau harus menciumnya, kajja kau harus jalan kesana." Titah Changmin bergaya ala pesuruh.

Kyuhyun dengan muka masam menuruti kata-kata sahabatnya, kedua matanya ia pejamkan karena itu juga sebagai salah satu syaratnya.

Namja itu terus berjalan perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka, tak lama muncul sosok seorang namja paruh baya dengan beberapa buku di tangannya dia adalah kepala sekolah di Elf'HS.

Teman-teman satu geng Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat target yang akan jadi korban Kyuhyun dan mereka juga bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi pada ketua mereka setelahnya.

"Aku yakin setelah ini pasti akan turun badai." Celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan hanya badai, gempa bumi yang hebat pun pasti terjadi, hahahaha." Sahut yang lainnya, dan semuanya kembali tertawa.

Namun sepertinya mereka harus menghentikan tawanya karena sang kepala sekolah berjalan kearah lain bukan kearah Kyuhyun, tak lama berselang muncul sosok namja manis bertubuh mungil berjalan dengan tenang kearahnya.

Cup

"Eh?" namja mungil itu menutup bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat sentuhan tiba-tiba dari namja yang tidak di kenalnya.

Plak

"Ya! Kenapa kau menampar wajahku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, matanya menatap garang namja mungil berwajah cantik di depannya.

"Kau yang lebih dulu tidak sopan kepadaku, huh." Namja manis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan melawati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Aishh, baru kali ini ada yang menamparku," gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan namja mungil itu, "Menarik." Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Kyu, kau kena tampar tuh." Ejek salah seorang dari teman se-geng nya.

"Apa ada yang mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menghiraukan ejekan temannya barusan.

"Kim Ryeowook, dia murid di kelas sebelah kita Kyu." Jawab teman lainnya.

Bagai mendapat durian jatuh Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, di pandangnya sosok yang kini sudah memasuki area koridor sekolah.

"Kim.. Ryeowook." 'Aku akan mencari tau tentangmu'tekadnya dalam hati.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seluruh siswa-siswi Elf'HS mulai merapikan peralatan tulis mereka lalu memasukannya kedalam tas masing-masing begitu juga dengan namja bertubuh mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook yang tampak sangat santai memasukan semua peralatan sekolahnya, setelah selesai siswa-siswi yang sekelas dengan Ryeowook pun berhamburan keluar kelas.

Ryeowook bangkit berdiri dari duduknya setelah dirasa kelasnya sudah kosong, dengan santai namja mungil itu berjalan menuju pintu sekolah. Baru saja Ryeowook mencapai pintu keluar kelasnya sosok jangkung berwajah tampan menghadangnya tepat di depan pintu, tak lupa seringai yang menghiasi bibir tebalnya.

"Kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Minggir aku mau lewat." Bukannya menurut pemuda itu malah sengaja merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja eoh." Kata namja tampan berwajah evil itu.

"Maksudmu."

Smirk

Namja tampan itu kembali menyeringai lalu perlahan berjalan maju, Ryeowook merasakan alarm bahaya pun memilih mundur.

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Tep bruk

"Hyaaa!" Ryeowook terpekik saat pantatnya bertubrukan dengan meja guru saat berjalan mudur, namja tampan itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, di dorongnya bahu Ryeowook hingga namja mungil itu terlentang di atas meja guru. Buru-buru namja itu mengurungnya di antara kedua lengannya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu manis?" Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya susah payah, namja di atasnya benar membuatnya ketakutan tubuh mungilnya pun ikut bergetar.

"Bi-biarkan aku pergi." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada memelas.

Namja tampan itu menatap Ryeowook begitu lekat, sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu mengarah kebibir cherry Ryeowook. Di usapnya pelan permukaan bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Tangan besar itu turun merambat menuju belakang leher Ryeowook lalu menarik tengkuknya hingga tubuhnya pun ikut terangkat. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat-erat enggan menatap mata almond namja di atasnya, namja itu lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga...

"Fttt... bwahahahahahahaha." Ryeowook terbelalak lalu sedetik kemudian melotot pada namja tampan yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak di depannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada galak.

"Kau sangat lucu, hahahaha kau pikir tadi aku mau melakukan apa heum." Tangan Ryeowook mengepal, wajahnya merah antara kesal dan malu pada namja di depannya itu, namja mungil itu lalu turun dari atas meja.

"Kau..." Ryeowook menunjuk hidung namja tampan itu, "...menyebalkan, huh." Lanjutnya. Di injaknya kaki namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu lalu berlalu di hadapan namja tampan yang kini sedang meringis sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Dasar, kurang ajar. Heum tapi semakin galak semakin menarik #smirk." Katanya sinting. Namja tampan itu pun keluar dari kelas Ryeowook dengan senyum aneh yang terus berkembang di bibirnya membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan masih belum pulang merinding seketika.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum tak jelas di balkon kamarnya sambil sesekali menyesap coffe late di tangannya. Udara malam memang cukup dingin namun tak membuat namja tampan bermarga Cho itu melewatkan indahnya cahaya bulan dan langit malam yang cerah serta berjuta-juta rasi bintang di malam ini, di tambah lagi hatinya yang kini berbunga-bunga dengan imajiner love-love di sekitarnya.

"Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu barang sedetik saja. Suaramu, wangimu, senyummu, semuanya tentang dirimu." Gumamnya sambil melihat kearah bulan penuh di langit sana seolah-olah bulan itu adalah sosok yang di maksud.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal. Apapun harus yang kuinginkan harus kudapatkan, termasuk dirimu." Kyuhyun menyeruput coffe late di tangannya, " Karena aku ingin memilikimu." Lanjutnya dengan nada mutlak.

Seorang namja cantik berusia 40 tahunan berjalan mengendap sambil tersenyum miring tepat di belakang putra satu-satunya a.k.a Kyuhyun.

"Ehem." Nyonya Cho alias Cho Kibum berdehem, membuyarkan imajinasi Kyuhyun tentang pemuda mungil pujaan hatinya, ia menoleh dan mendapati sang Umma berada beberapa jengkal di belakangnya.

"Anakku sepertinya sedang gembira sekali malam ini. Apa ada yang membuatmu senang?" tanya sang Umma.

"Tentu saja Umma. Anakmu yang tampan ini sedang bahagia karena seseorang." Jawabnya kalem, sang Umma berbinar ketika mendengar kalimat 'seseorang' terucap dari bibir putranya.

"Jinja? Siapa dia?" tanya sang Umma penasaran, mencoba bertanya dengan nada hati-hati agar putranya mau sedikitnya jujur padanya.

"Heum, seseorang yang baru ku temui dan dia sudah membuatku jatuh hati." Jawabnya sambil membayangkan wajah cantik sang namja mungil yang sedang tersenyum.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama eoh?" terka Kibum.

"Tepat sekali Umma." Kibum bersorak dalam hatinya, ah akhirnya anaknya bisa jatuh cinta juga, padahal dulu saat di desak untuk berpacaran tuan muda Cho itu selalu menolak mentah-mentah.

"Bolehkan Umma mengenalnya?"

"Aku belum bisa membawanya kemari. Mungkin nanti jika kami sudah resmi berpacaran Umma." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu. Nyonya C ho mengacak-acak surai ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Semoga dia yang terbaik untukmu anakku."

"Itu pasti Umma."

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri di sebuah halte bus yang akan membawanya kesekolah, sesekali ia melirik jam ya yang melingkar di pergelangan lengannya, waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, wow masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah di tambah jarak antara apartemen kecil miliknya dengan sekolahnya tidaklah jauh. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berangkat sepagi ini? Jawabannya hanya satu yaitu namja tampan berambut ikal coklat berwajah evil yang selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang akhir-akhir ini.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden pencegatannya di depan pintu kelasnya, namja berjulukan evil itu gencar menganggu segala aktivitasnya di sekolah, di mulai dari menunggunya di depan gerbang, menunggu ketika jam istirahat di depan pintu, saat jam olahraga ataupun ketika aka pulang sekolah. Ryeowook benar-benar pusing di buatnya, sungguh ia hanya ingin hidup tenang seperti biasanya. Tanpa ada yang menganggu kesehariannya seperti akhir-akhir ini.

Bus yang menuju kesekolahnya sudah tiba, Ryeowook bersorak dalam hati lalu terburu-buru menghampiri bus yang akan membawanya kesekolah namun baru saja dua langkah ia berjalan seseorang sudah menahan lengannya.

Grep

Ryeowook menoleh lalu melihat sosok yang sudah menahannya, iris caramel itu membola, sungguh tak terbanyangkan dalam benaknya sama sekali jika ia akan bertemu dengan namja yang tak ingin di temuinya di pagi buta ini, 'kenapa orang ini bisa tahu aku sedang berada disini' batin Ryeowook bertanya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok mungil di depannya, "Berani sekali kau menghindariku selama ini Kim Ryeowook." Ucapnya tajam.

Ryeowook memilih bungkam, iris caramelnya melihat kearah lain guna menghindari tatapan setajam elang milik namja di depannya.

Sret

Dagu lancip itu di tarik membuat pemiliknya mendongak dan terpaksa bertatapan dengan iris almond sang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Bukan dengan sebuah patung." Ucapnya sarkasme, Ryeowook tersentak baru kali ini ada yang membentaknya, sepupunya saja tak pernah membentaknya walau ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Kau, seenaknya saja membentakku. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai setan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Aku.." Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya, "Aku adalah orang yang akan memiliki cintamu." Jawabnya mantap, atmosfir di sekitar Ryeowook mendadak lebih dingin.

"Kau gila!" serunya seraya menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di lengannya. Ryeowook hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun lagi-lagi namja tinggi itu menahannya.

Sret

Bruk

Tubuh mungil itu di tarik lalu di hempaskan ketanah, Kyuhyun menduduki perut Ryeowook lalu menahan kedua tangannya. Senyum puas dan seringai jahat bertengger di bibir tebal sang namja tampan.

"Begini lebih baik bukan." Ucapnya pelan hampir berbisik, Ryeowook menatap nyalang namja yang tengah mendudukinya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil memberontak, sayangnya namja di atasnya jauh lebih bertenaga hingga membuatnya sedikit kewalahan lalu akhirnya pasrah.

"Tidak bisa bergerak eoh? Kalau kau ingin ku lepaskan ada syaratnya." Ucapnya. Ryeowook mengumpat namja di atasnya itu dalam hati.

"Syarat? Untuk apa? kau hanya tinggal melepaskanku dan membiarkanku pergi. Urusan selesai."

"Tidak semudah itu, baby. Sebelum,"

"Sebelum?" ulang Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Ryeowook.

"Sebelum kau jadi kekasihku." Bisiknya sambil menyeringai. Pandangan Ryeowook bertambah nyalang ingin sekali rasanya ia menampar kembali namja evil ini namun tak bisa karena tangannya masih di kunci oleh sang namja.

"Kau pikir aku mau." Bentaknya keras, ukh andai tangan ini terlepas batinnya.

"Harus." Ucapnya mutlak.

Ryeowook terdiam dalam pikirannya ia mencari cara agar bisa lolos dari namja angkuh dia atasnya, aha sepertinya namja mungil itu sudah menemukan sebuah ide terbukti dari wajahnya yang sedikit berseri.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi kekasihku, kau harus bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya,"Maksudmu?"

"Kita taruhan."

"Taruhan apa?"

Ryeowook menyeringai dalam hati ia yakin jika namja di atasnya akan kaget. Dengan entengnya dia menjawab, "Balap motor."

"Apa?!"

Gotcha, tepat sesuai dugaannya.

TBC

Yuhuuuu kimi balik bawa ff baru, padahal masih hiatus ya. Kkk

Oks tanpa menunggu lama silahkan beri pendapatnya tentang ff ini... ^^

18-07-2014


	2. Relationship

**Make You'r Love Me**

**Disclameir : Kyuwook hanya milik orangtua masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik kimi.**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk, Hanchul, dan Sibum.**

**Genre : romance/drama, terselip sedikit humor garing bin gaje.**

**Rated : M ( for Mature)**

**Warning : ff ini mengandung unsur BL alias humu-humu alias sho-ai alias pecinta sesama jadi kalau tidak suka jangan di baca, TYPO, bacaan gaje, alur gaje, EYD kurang sempurna, dll.**

**sekali lagi kimi kasih peringatan bagi yang tidak suka jangan dibaca klik back aja, warning sangat berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

chapter 2 : relationship !

"Kenapa kau terlihat pucat, tuan Cho? Apa taruhan ini sangat sulit untukmu?" tanya Ryeowook sebisa mungkin menahan tawa.

"Siapa bilang. Malah ini sangat menguntungkan #smirk. Aku hanya kaget saja, apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku dengan tubuhmu yang terbilang pendek itu." Ejeknya seraya menyeringai licik.

"Kau menantangku?" merasa tersulut Ryeowook pun menaikan nada suaranya.

"Lho, bukankah yang mengajak bertaruh balap motor itu kau, baby." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari perut yang di dudukinya, kedua namja itu pun berdiri.

"Lihat saja kau akan kalah, tuan Cho." Ryeowook merapikan penampilannya lalu menepuk bagian yang kotor karena berbaring tadi.

"Dan sebentar lagi kau akan jadi kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun, hahaha." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri. Urat di dahi namja mungil itu semakin terlihat, sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan namja evil yang masih tertawa tak jelas itu sendirian.

.

.

Tiba di kelasnya Ryeowook masih berwajah sebal, aura hitam bertebaran di sekitarnya, Eunhyuk yang merupakan teman sebangkunya menatap heran padanya.

"Wookie kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu. Di tepuknya pundak sahabatnya yang masih berwajah muram itu.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesal Hyuk." Ucapnya dengan nada galak. Eunhyuk tergelak wajah sahabatnya sungguh sangat imut dan menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk atau kesal.

"Maka dari itu, aku tadi bertanya apa ada yang mengganggumu?" ulangnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan." Ucapnya. Eunhyuk menatap antusias sahabatnya, sepanjang bersahabat dengannya baru kali ini sahabat mungilnya mau bercerita tentang seseorang walau di awali dengan kalimat menyebalkan sebagai gelar untuk orang tersebut.

"Lalu."

"Kau ingat namja yang selalu mencegatku itu," Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Tadi pagi dia kembali mencegatku lagi."

"Benarkah? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya. Ryeowook bungkam, "Biar kutebak dia pasti mengatakan cinta lagi padamu seperti tempo hari." Terkanya dan sukses membuat tubuh mungil itu menegang, dugaannya benar rupanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menolaknya kan."

"Jika kau melihat posisiku saat itu, mungkin kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu, Hyuk." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang dia perbuat?"

"Di-dia err itu anu.. uhmm aahhh pokoknya sulit di jelaskan, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengajaknya bertaruh." Eunhyuk mengernyit dalam hati ia bertanya untuk apa sahabatnya mengajak namja evil itu bertaruh hanya karena itu.

"Bertaruh?"

"Iya, supaya dia berhenti mengangguku," Ryeowook menghela nafas lelah, "Aku menantangnya balap motor." Ucapnya. Eunhyuk mengangga sambil mengerjapkan matanya, meloading kata-kata terakhir sahabatnya barusan

1%

20%

70%

100-

"MWO?!" semua murid sukses menoleh kearah bangku Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Pagi hari yang sial di tambah lengkingan menggelegar dari sang sahabat membuat Ryeowook mengerang frustasi.

**#kimidori-chan -^_^-#**

Sebuah motor besar berhenti di sebuah area tempat dimana anak-anak berandalan yang hobi melakukan balap liar, motor itu di naiki oleh dua orang mereka adalah Ryeowook dan sahabatnya Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Wookie?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya membuka helmnya, namja manis pemilik gummy smile itu duduk di belakang sedangkan Ryeowook yang berada di depan.

"Menurut pesan yang kuterima sih memang di sini tempatnya." Di perhatikannya tempat yang ramai itu.

"Kenapa bukan kau yang menentukan areanya. Jujur saja tempat ini membuatku tak nyaman." Ucapnya dengan pose merindingnya.

"Aku pun berpikiran sama Hyuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi si tuan Cho itu yang meminta balapannya di sini."

"Sudah datang calon namjachinguku." Seseorang berucap dari arah samping, keduanya menoleh dan di dapatinya sosok Cho Kyuhyun sedang duduk di atas motor besar miliknya dengan gaya angkuh seraya menopang dagunya.

Ryeowook menatap malas namja berwajah evil itu, "Katakan itu jika kau sudah resmi mengalahkanku." Ketusnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Jangan galak begitu di depan calon kekasihmu, baby. Aku yakin 100% akan menang darimu #wink." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

'Sabar Kim Ryeowook, kau harus bisa tahan emosimu. Untuk sekarang tetap focus pada taruhan yang kau buat' batinnya bermonolog, andai saja ia seorang yang berjiwa psyco ia akan dengan senang hati membuat namja bertampang evil menyebalkan itu merasakan yang namanya bermalam dengan singa peliharaan Ahjussinya yang memiliki hobi aneh itu seraya menyeringai ala psycopat, oh betapa senangnya jika hal itu memang ada dalam dirinya.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu tuan Cho, kau belum tahu apa-apa tentangku." Cibirnya, senyum misterius terukir di bibir cherrynya.

"Memang apa yang belum kuketahui tentangmu, baby?" tanyanya sok kalem. Dua namja manis itu turun dari motor besar yang di tumpangi mereka, Eunhyuk menggeser posisinya sedikit menjauh dari body motor.

"Kau tidak melihat tulisan di motor ini." Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya seraya membaca tulisan berukuran lumayan besar yang tertera di body samping motor milik Ryeowook.

'_The Petals Geng'_

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, siapa yang tak kenal dengan geng petals. Geng yang setara dengan geng sparkyu-nya, bisa di bilang saingan hanya saja geng itu hanya tinggal nama sekarang karena konon dari gosip yang di dengarnya geng itu bubar karena ketuanya sudah merasa bosan. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika si mungil incarannya ini adalah salah satu anggotanya atau bisa jadi dia...

"Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Aku adalah ketua dari geng petals." Ungkapnya.

"Aigoo, baby. Kau sudah membuatku terkejut dua kali."

Ryeowook berdecak, "Sebaiknya kita langsung mulai saja balapannya tuan Cho yang terhormat. Jangan membuang waktuku yang berharga." Ucapnya ketus.

"Oke, kajja kita langsung ke arena yang di sebelah sana." Tunjuknya kearah kerumunan yang sempat di lihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Ryeowook kembali naik keatas motor miliknya sedangkan Eunhyuk berjalan kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang akan menonton balapan antara sahabatnya dengan namja evil yang mengaku calon kekasih sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap di atas motor masing-masing dengan keadaan mesin yang sudah menyala, di depannya berdiri seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian seksi sedang merentangkan sebelah tangannya seraya memegang sebuah sapu tangan.

Tangan sang yeoja bergerak sedikit keatas seraya berucap, "3."

"2."

"Aku yakin kau akan kalah." Ucap Ryeowook tajam memandang sinis namja di sampingnya.

"Focuslah kedepan, baby." Sahutnya menghiraukan ucapan Ryeowook.

Saputangan di tangan yeoja seksi itu melayang di udara lalu perlahan terjatuh seiring kalimat, "1!" terucap di bibir merah marunnya lalu di susul dua motor besar yang melesat membelah arena balap motor liar disana. Sorak sorai dari para penonton mulai terdengar riuh di susul bunyi siulan dari beberapa diantaranya.

"Wookie. Wookie. Wookie." Eunhyuk terus meneriakan nama sang sahabat guna memberi semangat untuknya, sedikit bocoran Ryeowook sempat terkenal di kalangan pembalap motor liar saat gengnya masih ada hingga tak heran jika ia bisa dengan mudah menyusul lawan di depannya seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun melongo, sungguh ia kali ini 2 kali lebih terkejut begitu melihat kemampuan balap dari namja pujaan hatinya, Ryeowook seakan sudah terlatih melihat bagaimana lincahnya dia saat melewatinya.

"Oh~, inikah yang namanya mengejar cinta. Baby Wook-ku yang manis aku akan mengejarmu." Katanya dengan nada sedikit sensual tak lupa sebuah toa yang entah kapan di bawanya bertengger dengan manis di depan mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan dia. Dan hei! Apa itu yang di bawanya?" tanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu ia menoleh ia mendapati pemandangan seperti itu, Kyuhyun yang memegang toa maksudnya. Ck apa pemuda itu tak merasa kesulitan mengendarai motor hanya dengan satu tangan.

Tiba di pertengahan arena jalan namja putra tunggal kebanggaan Cho Siwon pun semakin gencar menggoda Ryeowook masih dengan menggunakan toa di tangannya.

"Baby, tahukah dirimu ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kau memang sedikit menyebalkan dan galak tapi juga mempesona di saat yang bersamaan." Gombalnya, genggaman tangan Ryeowook pada stir motor semakin mengerat, sungguh jika ia tidak ingat ini adalah balapan yang ia sendiri yang menantang namja evil itu mungkin ia sudah berhenti lalu menerjang namja evil itu tanpa ampun.

'Sabar Kim, kau harus bisa menahan amarahmu. Anggap saja dia itu angin malam yang sedang berhembus.' Batinnya menasihati dirinya sendiri.

"Baby! Menyerah saja aku tahu kau tak akan sanggup melawanku. Jadi menyerah saja."

Kembali kalimat bernada usil itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Berisik!" serunya namun hal itu tak terdengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

Meow

"HYAAA!"

CKITTT

Rem dadakan terdengar berdecit dari motor milik Ryeowook, namja mungil itu mengeram kesal kala melihat seekor kucing yang entah datang dari mana melompat tepat di depannya beruntung ia seoarang yang handal hingga saat melakukan rem dadakan tadi kucing tersebut masih selamat dan sudah pergi entah kemana.

Kyuhyun tak mengenyahkan kesempatan itu, di lewatinya Ryeowook yang masih dalam mode terkejut dengan mudahnya.

"Bye-bye baby Wook-ku, chuuu~." Katanya berkissbye ria dengan tangannya yang sudah tak memegang toa lagi, entah di buang kemana benda yang sering di pakai orang-orang untuk berdemo itu, kkk.

"Aishh~, aku kecolongan." Buru-buru Ryeowook menyalakan kembali motornya dan melaju kearah garis finis yang sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata.

Kyuhyun menyeringai puas ia akan mendapatkan 2 kemenangan sekaligus, garis finis sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan ia akan sukses mendapat gelar pemenang dan sekaligus kekasih sang namja mungil.

Bunyi tepuk tangan dan sambutan yang meriah terdengar memekakan telinga begitu motor yang di kendarai Kyuhyun melewati garis finish. Teman-teman satu geng Kyuhyun menghampirinya seraya memberi ucapan selamat pada sang ketua.

Sementara itu di belakangnya Ryeowook yang juga sudah sampai terus menggerutu tak jelas perihal kekalahannya.

"Aisshhh, andai saja kucing itu tidak melompat di depanku, aku pasti sudah menang." Racaunya dengan wajah cemberut dan pipi yang mengembung imut, aishh apa benar dia itu mantan ketua geng petals yang terkenal galak sejagat itu, kkk.

"Aku yakin dia pasti curang." Kata Eunhyuk menimpali, ia ikut panas dan tak menerima kenyataan sahabatnya harus kalah oleh pemuda Cho itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak mendengar teriakannya yang mirip toa itu. Eh dia memang memakai toa sih." Ryeowook menyanggah ucapannya sendiri.

"MWO! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan." Eunhyuk berseru seraya menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, Itu tak akan membantu. Aku sudah kalah dan itu kenyataannya." Ucapnya pasrah di lihatnya namja evil itu kini tersenyum setan padanya.

"Kau sungguh hebat Kyu." Puji Changmin namja yang lebih dulu berada di dekatnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, Min." Kicaunya membanggakan diri.

Changmin menyikut sang ketua seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah namja mungil yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka, "Kyu, cepat kau temui kekasihmu. Kkk." Kekehnya dengan kalimat menggoda pada sahabatnya.

"Ck. Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan menemuinya kok." Sahutnya. Kyuhyun meninggalkan sahabatnya dan berjalan menuju kearah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendelik pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, "Sudah bisa menerima kekalahanmu, baby?" tanyanya dengan nada main-main.

"Kau menang karena kau berbuat curang, tuan Cho." Desisnya dengan raut tak suka, di belakangnya Eunhyuk pun melancarkan tatapan yang tak kalah garang pada sang namja evil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, tangannya melipat di depan dada dengan gaya angkuh khasnya, "Curang." Kyuhyun meniru kalimat Ryeowook.

"Setiap segala sesuatu itu memerlukan sebuah strategi bukan." Kyuhyun berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook, di raihnya tengkuk namja mungil itu lalu mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinganya sedikit membungkuk mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Aku hanya melakukan sedikit trik saja." Bisiknya sukses membuat caramel indah itu membulat sempurna, benarkan dugaannya namja evil itu memang berbuat curang.

"Kau.."

"Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah, baby." Kyuhyun melepaskan tengkuk Ryeowook lalu menjauhi namja mungil itu kembali kearah teman-temannya berada.

"Wookie, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati pada sang sahabat yang masih berdiri mematung dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Err... Woo..."

"Kita pulang." Ucapnya singkat dan cepat.

"Eh?"

"Kita pulang, Hyuk." Ulangnya.

Ryeowook menaiki kembali motornya begitu juga Eunhyuk yang duduk di boncengannya, dalam hati namja bergummy smile itu berdoa agar mood sang sahabat kembali membaik besok.

**#Kimidori-chan -^_^-#**

Pagi hari mulai menyambut kota Seoul, matahari perlahan memancarkan sinarnya, menerobos masuk kesela-sela jendela kamar berukuran sedang milik namja mungil bersurai coklat madu. Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook sang tokoh utama.

"Nghhh.." Ryeowook melenguh pelan saat bias sinar matahari mengenai permukaan wajahnya, iris caramel itu perlahan terbuka.

Kepalanya bergerak kearah kanan tempat tidur di mana terdapat sebuah meja nakas tempat sebuah jam weker berada, waktu menunjukan pukul 6.30 pantas saja matahari sudah muncul. Ryeowook bergegas bangun dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Ryeowook keluar dari apartement sederhana miliknya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah Elf'HS yang ia kenakan.

"Selamat pagi, my baby." Sapaan halus terdengar di telinganya membuat langkah kakinya terhenti seraya menoleh kearah sosok yang menyapanya.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan sejak kapan kau tahu tempat tinggalkku?" tanyanya tak menyembunyikan raut kaget di wajah manisnya.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemputmu baby, kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Dan soal aku tahu di mana alamat apartementmu itu perkara yang mudah." Jawabnya santai.

"Dasar penguntit." Gerutunya yang hanya di balas seringai mengejek serta tatapan yang seolah berkata 'apa sih yang tidak aku bisa' dari namja yang kini sudah resmi berstatus kekasihnya.

"Ini ambil." Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah helm motor pada Ryeowook, "Pakailah dan lekas naik." Ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti nada memerintah.

Mau tak mau Ryeowook menurut juga toh hari semakin siang dan ia tidak mau datang terlambat hanya karena kekeras kepalaannya.

Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin motornya lalu melaju dengan cepat menuju arah sekolah, Ryeowook refleks memeluk pinggang kekasihnya saat motor yang di naikinya ngebut di tengah jalan, walaupun ia sering balapan dulunya tapi tetap sajakan jika posisinya di bonceng seseorang pasti akan takut terjatuh.

Ryeowook memperhatikan punggung lebar berbalut seragam sekolah itu, aroma mint khas kekasihnya terhirup masuk melalui indra penciumannya, hatinya berdesir aneh. Entah kenapa saat menatap punggung yang lebar dan kokoh itu ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aman dan juga seakan terlindungi.

Deg deg deg

Jantung namja mungil itu berdebar tak karuan, 'Pe-perasaan apa ini' batinnya yang tanpa ia sadari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tempelkannya kepala yang tertutup helm itu pada punggung kekasihnya seraya menghirup aroma kekasihnya sekali lagi.

"Wangi,,," bisiknya, "dan nyaman." Lanjutnya di sertai sebuah senyum yang terukir manis di bibirnya.

Tbc


	3. Tsundere, eoh?

**Make You'r Love Me**

**Disclameir : Kyuwook hanya milik orangtua masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik kimi.**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk, Hanchul, dan Sibum.**

**Genre : romance/drama, terselip sedikit humor garing bin gaje (kalau ada).**

**Rated : M ( for Mature)**

**Warning : lebay, abal-abal, mengandung unsur BL alias humu-humu alias sho-ai, halfincest , TYPO,bacaan gaje, penulisan berdasarkan EYD + 2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan dan Pemikiran ala Penulis) XD, err M-PREG (maybe).**

**sekali lagi kimi kasih peringatan bagi yang tidak suka jangan dibaca klik back aja, warning sangat berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

chapter 3 : tsundere, eoh?

Sepasang kekasih itu telah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan motornya di area parkir yang dekat dengan gerbang sekolah.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju kedalam gedung, Kyuhyun menarik tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan keduanya, ada yang berbisik-bisik ada pula yang menatap iri pada Ryeowook.

Tak heran jika ada yang merasa iri pada namja mungil itu, Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan dan banyak di inginkan siswi di sekolahnya, eits tapi tak semuanya loh karena di sekolah itu juga ada beberapa siswi yang mengaku seorang fujoshi (termasuk kimi ^^ #plak) yang pasti bukan tatapan iri atau kecewa justru mereka malah berteriak-teriak gaje dalam hati seraya memotret keduanya melalui camera ponsel di tangannya.

Keduanya tiba di depan sebuah pintu kelas err lebih tepatnya kelas Ryeowook, "Sudah sampai." Ucap Ryeowook lalu hendak memasuki kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia sadar jika genggaman tangan sang kekasih belum terlepas.

"Err Kyu. Tanganmu." Ucap Ryeowook, sembari menunjuk tangan keduanya.

"Aku akan melepasnya, setelah ada morning kiss untukku." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Ta-tapi.."

"Oh~, jadi kau lebih suka ikut kekelasku, baby." Ryeowook menelan ludah, namja di depannya ini memang suka seenaknya saja.

"Baiklah." Ryeowook berjinjit lalu mencium pipi kiri kekasihnya, "sudahkan, jadi cepat lepaskan." Ucapnya.

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang morning kiss." Ucap Kyuhyun, "mau kuajari? Akan kutunjukan apa itu morning kiss yang sebenarnya." Di tariknya tengkuk namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu lalu membawanya dalam ciuman yang panas juga memabukan.

"Nghhh.." desahan tertahan dari bibir Ryeowook membuat gairah sang dominan meningkat, di tambah dengan bibir merah yang selalu menggoda untuk di cium itu kini tengah di lumatnya menjadikan candu tersendiri baginya bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa mereka berada tepat di depan pintu kelas Ryeowook.

Pukulan di dada dapat di rasakan oleh sang namja evil yang menandakan jika kekasihnya sudah mulai kehabisan nafas dan dengan rasa enggan namja evil itu mengakhiri ciuman panasnya.

"Itu yang namanya morning kiss, baby." Ucapnya dengan nafas terengah, Ryeowook menatap sayu kekasihnya nafasnya memburu dengan wajah yang memerah sungguh jika saja mereka berada di sebuah ruangan maka Kyuhyun tidak akan segan-segan menerkam kekasihnya, ck ck.

Ryeowook tak mampu berkata apa-apa, jujur saja ini adalah ciuman pertamanya err mungkin maksudnya ciuman keduanya, karena yang pertama itu di sebabkan oleh kecelakaan kecil walau dari orang yang sama sih.

Ryeowook menormalkan deru nafasnya dan juga debaran aneh di jantungnya, perasaan itu kembali muncul di dadanya walau ia sudah berusaha menyangkalnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangiku seperti itu, baby. Apa kau mulai terpesona oleh ketampananku heum." Ucapnya karena sedari tadi kekasihnya tak merespon apapun dan hanya diam memandanginya.

Seakan tersadar buru-buru ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Si-siapa yang terpesona padamu. Jangan bermimpi, huh." Ketusnya sembil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, yang baru ia sadari jika genggaman tangan sang kekasih sudah terlepas di tangannya.

"Dasar _tsundere_." Gumamnya pelan, Ryeowook mendelik.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya galak.

"Anio, ah aku ingat kalau aku akan mengerjakan tugas yang belum sempat kekerjakan. Baby, jam istirahat nanti aku tunggu di kantin." Katanya lalu pergi menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih termangu seraya memperhatikan punggungnya dari belakang.

Puk

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Wookie kau sudah datang? Kenapa hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelas, kajja masuk sebentar lagi bel." Ucap Eunhyuk yang sepertinya baru saja datang, oh andai saja ia datang lebih awal dari Ryeowook tentu ia tidak akan ketinggalan moment morning kiss sahabatnya barusan berbeda dengan para murid di dalam kelasnya yang masih cengo dengan kejadian itu sedangkan yang berstatus fujoshi/fudanshi mereka tampak sibuk melihat-lihat hasil jepretan photo ciuman KyuWook yang berhasil mereka ambil di ponsel masing-masing.

"Ah, ne." Ryeowook melangkah mengikuti sahabatnya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang mereka semua sedang menatap kearahmu Wookie." Ucap Eunhyuk setengah berbisik.

"Mana aku tahu. Biarkan sajalah." Cueknya, tak peduli dengan murid-murid yang menatap aneh kearahnya.

**#kimidori-chan -^o^-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring, para murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk keluar paling akhir kedua namja manis itu berjalan menuju atap dengan bekal yang di bawa mereka.

Cklek

Pintu atap di buka tergambarlah suasana teduh dan nyaman yang berada di sana, angin musim semi berhembus dengan sejuk membuat suasana bertambah rileks, Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum.

'Sungguh suasana yanga sangat nya-..'

"Halo Baby Wook-ku." Senyum Ryeowook memudar.

'..-man.'

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook agak sewot, yang di tanya tertawa puas melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya saat tahu jika dirinya berada di sana.

"Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu." Jawabnya enteng. Ryeowook mendengus sebal.

"Kau membolos?" tanya Ryeowook di selingi tatapan tajam sebelah tangannya ia letakan di pinggang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, baby." Kyuhyun memperhatikan sebuah kotak di yang lumayan besar di tangan Ryeowook, "Itu..bekal?"

"Ne, aku membawa bekal setiap hari, mau makan bersama." Tawarnya agak ragu juga.

"Tentu saja, baby." Tanpa sungkan namja evil itu menghampiri kekasihnya lalu mengambil bekal di tangan Ryeowook, di bukanya tutup bekal itu, aroma sedap dari masakan itu tercium oleh indra penciuman Kyuhyun membuat rasa lapar di perutnya bertambah.

Ketiga namja itu duduk di dekat pembatas atap lalu mulai memakan bekalnya, awalnya sangat damai Kyuhyun makan dengan wajah sumringah karena di suapi kekasihnya sedangkan Eunhyuk seolah tak peduli.

Brak

"KYUUU!" teriakan nyaring merusak suasana damai tiga orang namja yang sedang asik menikamati makan siangnya itu. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Changmin yang seenak jidatnya membuka pinti dengan keras di sertai teriakan nyaring yang hampir saja membuatnya tersedak makanan yang di kunyahnya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak heboh seperti itu eoh. Kau mau membuatku mati karena tersedak." Bentaknya pada sang sahabat, Changmin nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Habis aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak ku temukan juga." Ucapnya, Kyuhyun mendengus kasar lalu melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya.

"Wah ada bos hyung, apa itu yang ada di kotak bekalmu?" alis Ryeowook mengerut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bos hyung? Dan ini tentu saja makanan." Jawabnya.

Changmin salah tingkah, "Tentu saja kau siapa lagi, kau kan kekasihnya Kyuhyun ketua di gank kami makanya ku panggil begitu. Ehmm bolehkah aku mencicipinya? Sepertinya enak." Ucapnya, matanya tak lepas dari makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan di dalam kotak itu.

"Andwae, kau itu food monster, bisa-bisa makanan ini kau habiskan dalam sekejap." Sergah Kyuhyun cepat seraya menghalangi kotak bekal itu dengan kedua tangannya yang di silangkan.

"Aishh. Bos hyung~." Rengeknya meminta pertolongan dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Baiklah ini." Ryeowook menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Kyuhyun melotot.

"Ya! Baby Wook-ku, apa yang kau lakukan eoh. Dia itu food monster." Cegah Kyuhyun menarik kembali kotak yang sudah di depan Changmin itu.

"Bos hyung sudah memberiku ijin untuk memakannya jadi aku juga berhak atas makanan ini." Ucap Changmin tak mau kalah sambil menyumpit makanan dalam kotak itu, Ryeowook hanya diam melihat kotaknya di perebutkan dua namja aneh di depannya akhirnya dia memilih untuk memakan makanan sahabatnya Eunhyuk.

"Aku makan bekal mu saja ne. Dua monster food itu tidak mau ada yang mengalah." Ujarnya. Eunhyuk mengangguk kedua namja imut itu pun memakan bekal milik Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan kedua namja yang masih saling berebut bekal itu atau lebih tepatnya berlomba mengambil makanan di dalamnya.

.

.

Pulang sekolah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berniat untuk jalan-jalan kesebuah mall yang ada di pusat kota, dua namja manis itu sudah berencana untuk membeli jaket couple untuk sahabat yang hanya di jual di sana.

"Wookie, lihat warna ini kurasa sangat cocok untuk kita." Ucap Eunhyuk seraya memperlihatkan dua buah jaket dengan model sama bertuliskan 'Friendship' di depan dan belakangnya dengan warna biru tua pada Ryeowook.

"Ne kau benar." Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Kedua namja manis itu pun berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kita ke-"

Bruk

Ryeowook terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai dengan lumayan keras saat dia tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Dingin, angkuh dan tatapannya yang tajam itulah yang pertama kali di lihat Ryeowook saat ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya namun untuk beberapa detik kemudian Ryeowook tak mampu menahan rasa terkejutnya kala menegtahui siapa gerangan namja itu.

"Hae..hyung?" gumamnya tanpa sadar, sosok itu bernama Kim Donghae. Namja tampan dengan penampilan masculinnya serta pesona lewat matanya yang mampu menyedot perhatian semua yeoja yang melihatnya.

Namja itu hanya diam tak berniat membantu Ryeowook yang masih terduduk di lantai keramik mall, Ryeowook dapat merasakannya tatapan benci dari sosok itu masih ada untuknya.

"Wookie, kau tak apa?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya membantu sang sahabat untuk berdiri.

Donghae berdecih lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan satu kalimat apapun. Ryeowook merasakan denyut sakit di hatinya melihat sikap namja itu padanya, apa ? apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Batinnya terus bertanya.

"Siapa dia wookie? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kajja kita pergi." Ucapnya mengalihkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Bingung dengan sikap sang sahabat Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepala serta mengangkat kedua bahunya.

.

.

"Namja itu sangat tampan sekali, kyaaa aku ingin sekali berkenalan dengannya." Celoteh Eunhyuk sambil menyendok ice creamnya, wajahnya bersemu merah kala membayangkan sosok Donghae namja yang membuatnya berdebar beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ryeowook memandang malas sahabatnya, namja mungil itu enggan menanggapi ucapan sang sahabat.

"Kau tahu, tatapan matanya yang tajam itu, membuatku serasa terbang." Ucapnya lagi seraya menerawang kelangit-langit cafe tempat keduanya menghabiskan waktu saat ini.

Sementara itu di sudut lain seorang namja berwajah cantik dengan pakaian mewah yang terlihat sangat elegant berjalan masuk kedalam cafe, namja itu berjalan angkuh namun penuh dengan pesona khas seorang pengusaha yang sukses.

Eunhyuk melotot tak percaya melihat sosok namja cantik yang baru saja masuk itu, bahkan ice cream yang sudah mencair di mulutnya langsung menyembur keluar hampir saja mengenai wajah Ryeowook.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau." Protes Ryeowook pada sahabatnya, Ryeowook menatap bingung Eunhyuk yang tampak shock melihat sesuatu di belakangnya, saat ini posisi keduanya saling berhadapan jadi intinya sosok yang di lihat Eunhyuk berada di belakang Ryeowook.

"Psst... ahjumma, Wookie." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Mwo? Juma?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut tak mengerti.

"Ahjumma, Chullie ahjumma." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk belakang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh, kedua matanya terbelalak melihat sosok namja cantik yang tidak lain adalah Ummanya sendiri, Kim Heechul.

"Omo? Hyukk kita se-sebaiknya cepat pergi." Ucapnya setengah gugup.

Sementara itu sang namja cantik aka Kim Heechul yang kini sedang berbicara dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya memicingkan matanya saat tak sengaja matanya mengerling kearah dimana Ryeowook sang anak berada.

'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan anak itu' batinnya kala melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Masih dengan mata memicing tajam Heechul menjauhi rekannya lalu berjalan dengan sedikit cepat menghampiri keduanya.

"Kim Ryeowook."

Glek

Ryeowook susap payah menelan ludahnya, nafasnya terasa mencekat dengan gerakan slow namja mungil itu menoleh dan tersenyum kaku saat melihat wajah galak sang Umma .

"Hehehe, Umma." Heechul mendekat dengan gerakan cepat tangannya menjewer telinga putra satu-satunya itu.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau selama ini eoh? Kenapa jarang pulang kerumah?" tanya sang Umma bertubi-tubi mengabaikan tatapan aneh para pengunjung cafe dan juga rekan kerjanya yang tak jauh darinya.

"A-Appo Umma~." Ringisnya menahan tangan sang Umma yang masih setia di telinganya agar tak terlalu keras menjewernya.

"Cepat pulang kata Umma!" perintahnya dengan nada kejam err menurut Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk menatap nanar sahabatnya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak toh namja cantik berusia hampir 40 tahun itu adalah Umma kandungnya. ya meskipun namja, Heechul merupakan namja yang beruntung karena bisa memiliki keturunan walau ia seorang namja.

"Ne Umma, aku akan pulang, tapi lepaskan dulu." Mohonnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang sebenarnya di buat-buat. Merasa iba Heechul pun melepaskan jewerannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus sudah berada di rumah saat Umma pulang nanti. Arraseo?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kaku, "Ne Umma." Jawabnya dengan nada terpaksa, bukannya tak ingin satu rumah dengan sang Umma, Ryeowook hanya merasa tak nyaman saja walau rumah itu sangatlah mewah.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Umma bisa mengenaliku?" tanyannya, ya seharusnya dengan posisi Ryeowook tadi sang Umma tak akan mengenalnya kecuali jika saling menghadap.

"Insting seorang Umma tak pernah salah Wookie." Jawab sang Umma judes, aigoo walau dengan anak sendiri tetap saja judes.

Ryeowook manyun namun hanya sesaat karena detik berikutnya namja mungil itu tersenyum penuh arti pada sang Umma yang mengundang tatapan aneh dari sosok tersebut.

"Umma aku masih boleh bermain dengan Eunhyuk kan?" Heechul menatap tajam Ryeowook, bukankah sang Umma menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"Jebal~." Rengeknya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai jam 7 malam, arra."

"Ne Umma, gomawo. Kajja Hyukk kita pergi kebioskop." Ryeowook langsung menyeret sang sahabat.

"Ya! Aishh, lama-lama aku bisa stress menghadapinya." Monolog Heechul sambil menatap kepergian putranya.

.

.

Ryeowook pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen sederhana miliknya, Eunhyuk ikut menemaninya karena akan membantu sang sahabat untuk membawa sedikit barang-barangnya kerumah milik sang Umma.

Ya, Ryeowook sepertinya tak bisa melawan perintah sang Umma untuk segera pulang kerumahnya setelah lebih dari setahun ia memilih tinggal di apartemen tanpa sedikitpun sang Umma tahu di mana letak tinggalnya.

"Wookie apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mendapati sebuah surat tepat di bawah pintu masuk apartemennya.

Ryeowook mengambilnya, lalu ia membaca apa isi dari surat itu.

'**Penolakanmu saat itu membuatku sangat merasa sakit hati sampai saat ini,**

**kau menolak cintaku yang sangat tulus ku berikan untukmu.**

**Aku membencimu, aku membencimu yang selalu memalingkan wajahmu,**

**Salahkah jika aku ingin memilikimu?**

**Dan asal kau tahu, sampai saat ini pun aku belum menyerah untuk mengejarmu.'**

Ryeowook merasa tertimpa sebuah batu, darimana namja itu tahu alamatnya sekarang. Kenapa dia selalu saja meneror dirinya.

"Surat itu dari siapa?"

Ryeowook tak menjawab, pandangannya kosong airmata perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Wookie, wae?" Eunhyuk panik, di guncangnya tubuh sang sahabat yang masih tak mau merespon ucapannya, ada apa ini? Pikirnya kalut.

"Wookie!" serunya dengan suara tinggi, Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengerling pada Eunhyuk dengan wajah terlihat linglung, "Wookie, gwaenchanna?"

"Ne, kajja kita masuk lalu bantu aku membereskan barang-barangku."

Eunhyuk berdecak, lagi-lagi Ryeowook tak menjawab dengan benar. Well mungkin ia harus mendesak sahabatnya lagi begitu sampai di rumah Heechul karena ia juga berencana akan menginap di sana.

.

.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya, namja mungil itu serta sahabat cerewetnya akhirnya tiba di rumah milik sang Umma, setelah melewati jam-jam yang melelahkan karena sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya akhirnya Ryeowook dapat bernafas lega lalu melepas rasa penatnya.

"Wookie, bolehkan aku bertanya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang juga ikut berbaring di kasurnya.

"Mwo?"

"Si tampan itu, apa kau mengenalnya? Kau terlihat kaget saat bertemu dengannya di mall tadi."

Ryeowook berjengit, lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya.

"Dia itu..."

Cklek

"Wookie, Hyukk. Waktunya makan malam. Turunlah." Heechul masuk kedalam kamar sang anak tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu lalu menyruh keduanya untuk turun keruang makan. Ryeowook bersyukur dalam hati karena bisa lolos dari pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Keeseokan harinya.

Drrrtt

Ryeowook merasakan ponselnya bergetar di lihatnya layar ponsel itu, ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : my evil**

**My baby wook-ku, kau dimana, aku berada di depan apartemenmu**

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat pesan dari kekasihnya, agaknya ia mulai bisa menerima namja itu secara perlahan.

**To : my evil**

**Aku sudah tidak tinggal di sana, aku sudah pindah kerumahku yang dulu.**

Balasnya pada sang kekasih.

Drrttt

Tak lama bunyi pesan balasan pun terdengar.

**From : my evil**

**Jinja? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, padahal aku bisa membantumu jika kau akan pindah.**

Eoh? Lagi-lagi jantung Ryeowook berdebar kencang saat merasakan perhatian kekasihnya padanya begitu besar.

**To : my evil**

**Gwaenchanna, sudah ada Hyukkie yang membantuku kemarin.**

**Uhm Kyu bisakah kau menjemputku, Hyukk pagi-pagi sekali sudah pulang kerumahnya dan kemungkina juga sudah berangkat kesekolah**

**#**

**From : my evil**

**Dengan senang hati baby. Tunggu aku di depan rumahmu.**

**Jangan lupa kirim alamat rumahmu juga ne.**

Ryeowook dengan sumringah mengetik alamat rumahnya sebagai balasan, namja mungil itu mempercepat merapikan penampilannya .

"Ehem, apa ini hanya perasaan Umma, atau memang kau terlihat 'sangat rapi' pagi ini." Ucap sang Umma di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Aku akan kesekolah Umma, dan aku harus selalu rapi kan." Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Rapi untukmu berbeda dengan untuk Umma, kau bahkan terlihat seperti akan berkencan daripada bersekolah, heum." Komentar sang Umma, tatapan matanya seolah meneliti lebih dalam.

Blush

Ryeowook merona dan salah tingkah, memang tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan sang Umma yang selalu blak-blakan itu tapi hei, Ryeowook benar-benar akan kesekolah kan, walau di antar sang kekasih juga sih, ah sama saja toh kesekolah tetap saja kesekolah.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Heechul tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh?" Ryeowook terpekik, pertanyaan sang Umma sangat di luar dugaan.

"Jawab saja Wookie?"

"Itu, iya Umma." Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, malu karena ketahuan sudah punya kekasih.

"Yeoja?" tanya sang Umma asal.

"Err, namja." Ukh Ryeowook semakin malu, walau sang Umma juga namja tapi tetap sajakan.

"Siapa namanya?" oke sepertinya hawa-hawa detective dadakan mulai terasa sekarang, lihat saja tatapan mata sang Umma bagai mengintrogasi anak gadisnya dan itu sangat membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Namanya..."

Bunyi khas kendaran motor terdengar di depan rumah Heechul, Ryeowook langsung menyampirkan tas sekolahnya dan berjalan melewati sang Umma.

"Sepertinya sudah datang, Umma aku berangkat." Pamitnya.

"Ya! Kau belum sarapan pagi." Sang Umma berteriak sambil menysul anaknya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal Umma." Sahut Ryeowook.

Ting tong

Bel berbunyi tanda ada seseorang di depan pintu, 'Pasti Kyu.' Batin Ryeowook.

Cklek

"Sudah datang Kyu...," wajah Ryeowook berubah keruh namja di depannya bukanlah orang yang di harapkan, "Kau?"

Tbc

**Iis elfsparsomni, shinra, guest077, tarysaranghae ryeowook, nanisaaa, liliz cloudsomnia, dheek enha 1, sellymarlina720, kim hyeni, deushiikyungie, arum junnie, lyna yeoja YWS, wookiepoopz, hanazawa kay, nisharyeosomnia, octha**.

Gomawo buat reviewnya all, jika terdapat kesalahan dalam fic ini mohon di maafkan.. oh iya buat peran donghae di sini akan segera terjawab di chap selanjutnya...

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak ^^


	4. The Past

"Mulai sekarang kau harus sering datang kemari, Wookie. Karena ini masih rumahmu juga." Ucap namja cantik berwajah bak seorang angel pada bocah kecil berusia sekitar 12 tahun bernama Ryeowook.

"Ha'i, Teukie Kaa-chan eh Umma." Jawabnya riang dan sedikit malu karena ia masih sering berbicara dalam bahasa jepang. Binar di wajah mulusnya pun memperlihatkan jika ia sangat bahagia walau sosok yang di panggilnya Umma itu bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

"Nanti kalau sekolahmu libur, sering-seringlah menginap di sini. Appa janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ucap seorang namja di samping Umma tirinya.

"Ha'i." Jawabnya. Mata caramelnya menelisik keseisi rumah mewah milik sang Appa, lalu matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya tengah memperhatikannya di atas tangga rumahnya.

"Dare?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk sosok itu.

Sang Appa mengerutkan kening, "Kau bertanya apa, Wookie?"

"Mungkin maksudnya Hae, yeobo." Sang Umma yang melihat arah telunjuknya paham apa maksud anak tirinya lalu mencoba menjelaskan pada sang suami.

"Begitu ya. Nah yang disana dia adalah Hyungmu namanya Kim Donghae."

**Disclameir : Kyuwook hanya milik orangtua masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik kimi.**

**Title : Make You'r Love Me**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk, Hanchul, dan Sibum.**

**Genre : romance/drama, terselip sedikit humor garing bin gaje (kalau ada).**

**Rated : M ( for Mature)**

**Warning : lebay, abal-abal, membosankan, mengandung unsur BL alias humu-humu alias sho-ai, halfincest , TYPO,bacaan gaje, alur ngebut, berantakan, penulisan berdasarkan EYD + 2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan dan Pemikiran ala Penulis) XD, err M-PREG (maybe).**

**sekali lagi kimi kasih peringatan bagi yang tidak suka jangan dibaca klik back aja, warning sangat berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 4 : The Past!

Ryeowook memandang namja tampan itu tak berkedip, namja itu Kim Donghae adalah sosok yang tak pernah di sangka akan kembali datang dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung."

Ryeowook menatap nanar namja di depannya, namja tampan itu sama sekali tak berubah tetap tampan dan angkuh, tatapan matanya pun tetap tak berubah padanya benci sekaligus cinta untuknya, tidak! Namja itu tidak boleh mencintainya karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah..

"Mau apa kamu kemari?" pertanyaan tajam dan menusuk keluar dari sosok namja cantik di belakang Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir saja kemari, karena aku mendengar kabar jika Wookie sudah pulang sekarang." Jawab namja ikan itu kalem, Heechul menatap sinis anak tirinya itu, ya Kim Donghae adalah anak dari mantan suami yang telah meninggalkannya.

Heechul memang tak membenci Donghae ia hanya tidak menyukainya saja karena Appanya sudah membuatnya harus menanggung malu dan membesarkan Ryeowook seorang diri.

"Silahkan masuk." Heechul menyuruhnya masuk, Donghae melewati Ryeowook. Setengah berbisik namja ikan itu mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Saranghae."

Mata Ryeowook membulat, tangannya meremas bagian atas seragamnya. 'cinta ini salah Hyung' batinnya. Kenapa Donghae tidak mau mengerti, kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika mereka masih sedarah walau tidak seibu.

Padahal dulu saat ia masih 12 tahun Donghae selalu bersikap lembut padanya, bahkan sangat menyayanginya seperti halnya hyung-dongsaeng lainnya, keduanya tidak pernah saling membenci sekalipun mereka saudara tiri, bahkan Heechul tak pernah melarang Ryeowook untuk bertemu dengan Appa kandungnya karena pada kenyataanya Umma tiri Ryeowook atau Umma dari Donghae adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ramah.

Namun seiring bertambahnya usia ternyata bisa mengubah segalanya, fakta perubahan sikap Donghae padanya membuatnya selalu bertanya ada apa? padanya. Donghae selalu merasa cemburu jika ia berdekatan dengan namja maupun yeoja yang kebetulan berteman dengannya, dan satu kenyataan yang membuatnya tercengang tepat saat usianya 15 tahun Kim Donghae secara terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sebuah motor besar berhenti didepan pintu gerbang rumah Ryeowook, sosok tinggi itu membuka helmnya menampakan paras tampan nan rupawan dari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Namja itu melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook, "Baby, aku menjemputmu." Ucapnya riang.

Ryeowook tersadar lalu menghampiri kekasihnya, "Kajja, naik atau kita akan terlambat." Ucapnya lagi seraya menyodorkan sebuah helm pada Ryeowook.

Namja mungil itu menurut tanpa banyak protes seperti kemarin ia langsung naik keatas motor. Mesin motor kembali di nyalakan lalu perlahan mulai melaju, sepanjang perjalanan Ryeowook termenung memikirkan sosok namja yang kini berada di rumahnya, semoga saja hyung tirinya itu tidak melihat kekasihnya, karena ia takut jika sesuatu akan terjadi jika keduanya bertemu, Ryeowook takut jika Donghae cemburu lalu berbuat sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Appa dan Umma-mu?" tanya Heechul, aura keduanya benar-benar dingin.

Donghae tak langsung menjawab namja iakan itu malah sengaja menatap sekelilingnya, dapa ia lihat poto-poto Umma dan namdongsaeng tirinya, senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Ryeowook memang sangat cantik begitulah pikirnya.

"Kau dengar tadi aku bertanya, tuan Kim?" tanya Heechul dengan nada jengkel, apa sih yang sedang di pikirkan anak tirinya itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Umma bahkan selalu menanyakan Wookie, karena ia jarang datang setahun belakangan ini." Jawabnya.

"Justru itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku selama ini, Ryeowook tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah denganku tanpa memberitahukan alamat tinggalnya selama setahun, dan itu terjadi sehari setelah ia menginap dirumah Kangin."

Donghae tertohok lidahnya terasa kaku, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa dengan kejadian itu, hari di mana ia merasakan yang namanya sakit hati dan terluka, tapi sepertinya bukan hanya ia yang terluka Ryeowook juga.

"Aku..."

"Aku memang tidak tahu masalah apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kalian dan anakku," potong Heechul cepat. "Tapi kuharap kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan jika Ryeowook itu tetaplah dongsaengmu."

Donghae tertunduk, kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang paling di bencinya. Kenapa? Kenapa Ryeowook harus terlahir sebagai adiknya walau mereka tak se-ibu. Donghae memang tak pernah bisa menerima semua kenyataan itu.

"Apa aku boleh menginap?" Heechul menghela nafas, ternyata memang percuma ia berbicara panjang lebar pada anak tirinya jika tahu hanya tidak akan di dengarkan dengan baik seperti ini.

"Disebelah kamar Ryeowook ada kamar tamu, kau boleh memakainya. Aku harus pergi, istirahatlah." Heechul berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan anak tirinya seorang diri.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut, well seharusnya saat tiba di sekolah mereka langsung kekelas masing-masing, tapi sang namja evil malah membawa Ryeowook keatap sekolah.

"Hanya ingin menghirup udara segar lebih dulu." Ryeowook mengerling malas, sadarkah jika ini sudah hampir memasuki jam pelajaran kelas.

"Kau tidak sadar jika jam pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai." Katanya jengkel.

Kyuhyun terkikik, "Ne aku tahu, hanya saja aku sedang malas masuk."

"Tapi kau tak perlu membawaku segala kan." Ucapnya.

"Mianhae tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau pun harus menyegarkan pikiranmu."

Tangan besar itu terulur menyentuh pipi kekasihnya lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang memiliki masalah, kulihat tadi kau sedang melamun di depan pintu rumahmu. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu baby."

Ryeowook menepis tangan itu, "Kau tak perlu tahu, Kyu." Sahutnya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau mau membagi masalahmu denganku jika kau memang ada masalah."

"Kau memang kekasihku, tapi bukan berarti berhak tahu segala yang terjadi padaku, ingat itu." Apa? apa yang baru saja di katakannya. Sungguh bukan itu kalimat yang ingin di keluarkannya.

Kyuhyun terperangah, kalimat Ryeowook kali ini sungguh menohok jantungnya, kenapa? Padahal sudah sejauh ini tapi Ryeowook sepertinya belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima dirinya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Sebaiknya aku kekelas saja." Namja mungil itu berbalik lalu membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk, hingga tak ia sadari setetes air bening mengalir di pipinya.

Kyuhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya menatap nanar sosok yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu, "Kau boleh tak mencintaiku, kau boleh berkata dengan kalimta seperti itu padaku. Tapi satu hal yang pasti aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu, jika kau memang masih belum menerima cintaku, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

.

.

"Kyu, wajahmu suram sekali?" tanya sahabatnya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kepalanya ia tundukan di antara kedua lengannya yang di selojorkan di atas meja kelasnya.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing, Min." Jawabnya lemah.

Changmin tak percaya begitu saja, di tegakannya tubuh sang ketua gang itu lalu d hadapkannya padanya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan boss hyung?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak, kata-kata Changmin memang ada benarnya, dengan sedikit enggan ia mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya apa dia memiliki sebuah masalah karena aku sempat melihatnya termenung di depan pintu rumahnya." Changmin dengan antusias mendengarkan cerita namja evil itu, sudah menjadi hal biasa jika namja berjulukan tiang listrik itu menjadi tong sampah cerita sang ketua gang.

"Lalu?"

"Dia enggan bercerita dan malah mengatakan agar aku tak perlu ikut campur urusannya." Ungkapnya dengan wajah lesu saat mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau harus sedikit lebih sabar Kyu. Mungkin dia memang sedang mengalami sedikit masalah yang tak bisa di ceritakan pada orang lain."

"Kau benar mungkin saja."

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan malas menuju kerumahnya, agak ragu ia membuka pintu utama rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam, sepi sekali, pasti sang Umma sedang tidak ada di rumahnya.

Ryeowook berjalan menaiki tangga lalu menuju kekamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat pintu kamar tamu yang berda tepat di sebelah kamarnya agak terbuka. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi namja mungil itu menghampiri kamar tersebut lalu mendorong pintu yang agak terbuka itu sedikit melebar.

Sosok di dalam kamar itu menoleh kearah pintu, dapat dilihatnya sang adik tiri berdiri disana masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Sudah pulang Wookie?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri adik tirinya.

"Kenapa hyung masih disini?"

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau sangat tidak suka aku ada disini?" Donghae balik bertanya.

"Tak masalah, asal kau tidak memiliki maksud tertentu." Jawabnya datar. Donghae menyeringai, sungguh lucu wajah adik tirinya jika sedang kesal atau berwajah seperti itu.

"Kedatanganku kemari memang memiliki satu tujuan," Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook lalu membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ya! Apa maumu?" bentaknya, di hempaskannya tangan hyung tirinya dengan kasar.

"Kita perlu bicara." Ucapnya.

Brak

Pintu kamar di tutup dengan kasar oleh Donghae, membuat Ryeowook sedikit terkejut.

"Duduklah." Perintahnya, Ryeowook menurut di tariknya sebuah kursi lalu ia duduk, dalam hati ia berdoa agar hyung tirinya itu tak melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Maaf." Satu kalimat meluncur di bibir Donghae, kepalanya menunduk. Ryeowook tak mengerti arti dari maaf yang di ucapkan Donghae untuknya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya.

Donghae mendongak, manik hitamnya menatap dalam sepasang caramel di depannya. Tangan namja ikan itu meraih sebelah tangan mungil Ryeowook.

"Untuk semua yang terjadi di masa itu. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku karena perasaanku padamu terlalu besar."

"Dan hyung membenciku karena hal ini."

"Ya, itu benar. Aku memang sangat membencimu karena kau sudah menolakku. Aku membencimu karena kau harus terlahir satu darah denganku." Tatapan mata itu berubah dingin dan tajam.

"Lupakan Hyung. Lupakan semua perasaanmu itu." Ryeowook menekan nada suaranya sebagai bentuk pengendalian emosinya yang memang menjadi labil dan tak terkendali pada siapapun.

"Aku sudah berusaha. Kau tahu sejak kejadian itu Umma mengirimku ke luar negri agar aku bisa melupakanmu, awalnya aku berpikir juga begitu tapi semakin lama aku tinggal di sana semakin berat rasa cintaku padamu. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu tapi bayang wajahmu selalu muncul di tiap mimpiku."

"HYUNG! Sadarlah, hyung tak pantas mencintaiku. Tak cukupkah dengan Tuekie Umma yang tahu masalah ini." Tumpah sudah amarah yang di tahannya sejak tadi, apa yang dikatakan hyung tirinya memang sungguh keterlaluan.

"Tidak, aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu. Tak mudah melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai."

Ryeowook melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Kau masih bisa menemukan sosok yang tepat untukmu. Dan lagi aku sudah memiliki seseorang." Akunya.

Wajah Donghae terlihat marah, "Katakan padaku siapa dia? Siapa orang yang sudah berani merebutmu dariku."

Ryeowook merutuki kebodohannya yang malah mengatakan jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih, "Kau tidak berhak tahu hyung."

"Kau.."

"Wookie! Kau sudah pulang?" sebuah panggilan yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah luar, sepertinya sang Umma sudah pulang.

Ryeowook yang mendengar panggilan dari sang Umma buru-buru menghampiri pintu lalu membukanya dan benar saja sang Umma kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Umma."

Kening Heechul mengerut melihat sang anak malah muncul di kamar tamu bukan kamarnya, ah sepertinya ia baru saja ingat jika di kamar itu ada anak tirinya.

"Umma, kenapa pulangna cepat? Tidak biasanya?"

"Hari ini Umma sengaja pulang lebih awal, karena Umma ingin memasak makanan spesial untuk malam ini. Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan di satu meja. Tadi pagipun kau berangkat terburu-buru." Ucapnya. Ryeowook tak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan sang Umma seorang diri tanpa mengetahui sebab ia ingin hidup mandiri.

"Mian,aku.."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau berganti baju lalu kita akan pergi berbelanja." Wajah Ryeowook berubah ceria, di peluknya sang Umma sekilas lalu melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Heechul pada Donghae.

"Aku menjaga rumah saja." Jawabnya malas.

Heechul memutar bola matanya, sifat Donghae jauh berbanding balik dengan kedua orangtuanya yang setahunya sangatlah ramah dan sederhana.

.

.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu terlihat memasuki sebuah mini market yang sangat ramai pembeli sore itu, antrian panjang di meja kasir membuat area pintu masuk sedikit terhambat di tambah dengan orang-orang yang keluar masuk di sana.

"Umma di sini ramai sekali, apa sebaiknya kita belanja di tempat lain saja."

"Kau benar, Kajja kita keluar saja." Sang Umma menarik tangan anaknya.

"Baby? Sedang apa kau disini?" sapa seseorang di belakang Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu menoleh begitu juga sang Umma, di lihatnya sosok tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kyu? Kau sedang apa?"

"Habis berbelanja." Jawabnya, Kyuhyun melihat kearah samping Ryeowook atau lebih tepatnya kearah sang Umma.

"Err, baby. Siapa dia?" tanyanya, Ryeowook menatap kaku sang Umma.

"Dia.."

"Tunggu jangan bilang dia itu selingkuhanmu. Tidak, tidak, baby apakah aku tidak cukup tampan untukmu sehingga kau lebih memilih seseorang yang lebih tua darimu." Heechul melotot sedangkan Ryeowook oh jangan di tanya wajahnya sudah merah karena malu.

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan berbicara eoh, kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"sembur Heechul dengan nada seram.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" Ryeowook menahan nafas melihat aura mematikan sang Umma dalam hati ia berdoa agar Kyuhyun selamat dari amukannya.

"Memangnya anda siapa?"

"Aku Kim Heechul, Umma dari anak di sampingku ini." Jawabnya tak lupa dengan backgroud petir yang menyambar.

"Oh jadi anda Umma dari..MWO?!" teriakan Kyuhyun sukses membuat para pengunjung menoleh kearah mereka.

Tbc

Octha eonniee ini janji kimi padamuuuuuuu, lihatkan 3 hari langsung update XD.

**Lee chizumi, nanisaaa, dheek enha 1, shinra, ievoo sae, nishaRyeosomnia, ryeoyun, guest, kim hyeni, lyna Yeoja YWS, hanazawa kay, deushiikyungie, babypanda93, wookiepoopz, Octha eonnie si prikitew...**

Gomawo buat semua reader yang udah baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview ff abal yang super membosankan ini.. sampai jumpa di chap depan semuannya...

oh ya yang paling awal itu adalah sedikit flashback pertemuan haewook.. nanti di chap depan mungkin yang fullnya...


	5. Cho & Kim!

Dalam hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun menghadapi orang galak itu sangatlah mudah semudah meminum air didalam gelas, namun sepertinya untuk kali ini ia harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah kala di hadapkan pada sosok nenek sihir dengan tampang khas shinigami-nya itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Umma dari kekasihnya sekaligus calon mertua di masa depan.

**Disclameir : Kyuwook hanya milik orangtua masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik kimi.**

**Title : Make You'r Love Me**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Haehyuk, Hanchul, dan Sibum.**

**Genre : romance/drama, terselip sedikit humor garing bin gaje (kalau ada).**

**Rated : T ++ (ganti rated)**

**Warning : lebay, abal-abal, membosankan, mengandung unsur BL alias humu-humu alias sho-ai, halfincest , TYPO,bacaan gaje, alur ngebut, berantakan, penulisan berdasarkan EYD + 2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan dan Pemikiran ala Penulis) XD, err M-PREG (maybe).**

**Don't be sider's**

**a/n : sekali lagi kimi kasih peringatan bagi yang tidak suka jangan dibaca klik back aja, warning sangat berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Chapter 5 : Cho &amp; Kim!~

Hawa dingin mulai terasa, Kim Heechul namja cantik yang terkenal sangat angkuh, judes, dan juga galak itu sedang menatap sosok evil di depannya dengan tatapan sengit dan penuh ancaman, sedangkan sosok yang di tatap malah berwajah kalem walau dalam hati sebenarnya ketakutan setengah mati dan berdo'a agar hari ini cepat berlalu.

"Hei anak muda katakan padaku siapa namamu?" tanya Heechul, walau masih bernada judes namun sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan asal-usulnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Umma." Heechul mendelik tajam, apa yang barusan di katakannya? Umma? Mwo? Sejak kapan namja jangkung di depannya boleh memanggilnya Umma, walau memang secara dia adalah calon menantunya, hei itu masih calon ingat.

"Cho?" Heechul membeo, walau hanya marganya saja yang di sebutkan namun di selingi kerutan di keningnya seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ne Umma."

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku Umma?" tanyannya sambil melotot.

"Mianhae, hehehe. Tapi akukan memang calon menantumu kan jadi tak ada salahnya." Jawabnya dengan santai. Heechul menahan geram dalam hati, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak meledakan amarahnya. Heechul memang sangat protective pada sang anak dia tidak akan semudah itu memberikan anaknya pada sembarang orang untuk di jadikan pendamping hidup sang anak kelak.

"Baiklah, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian, asalkan kau berani menghadapi si racoon." Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun tak ada yang tak mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama hewan lucu namun sedikit buas itu.

"Err maksud Umma, aku harus bertanding melawan racoon?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Appa dari anakku." Ketusnya, Kyuhyun membola.

"Omo! Baby, jadi Appamu itu seekor racoon." Serunya. Ryeowook menepuk keningnya, ck sang Umma memang terbiasa memanggil Appanya begitu sejak dulu dan dia sama sekali tak menyadarinya selama ini karena memang Appa dan Ummanya jarang bertemu jadi wajar saja.

Plak

Heechul tak tahan untuk tidak melayangkan sebuah geplakan pada calon menantu kurang ajarnya itu, walau tidak terlalu keras namun Kyuhyun nampak meringis.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu eoh, tentu saja Appa anakku itu manusia. Itu hanya sekedar julukannya saja."

"Hehehe, mian. Aku tidak tahu." Kekehnya, Ryeowook pun ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku keduanya yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Umma, sudahlah hentikan perdebatan konyol ini. Kita lanjutkan saja belanjanya ne." Bujuk Ryeowook pada akhirnya yang sebenarnya adalah pengalihan.

"Tidak Umma masih belum selesai berbicara dengannya, dengar tuan Cho.."

"Chuullie-ah, benarkah itu kau?" Heechul menghentikan ucapannya kala mendengar sapaan seseorang untuknya, namja cantik itu melihat si penyapa dan alangkah terkejutnya Mr Kim berwajah cantik itu.

"Bummie-ah." Sahutnya dengan nada tercekat, ya Kim Kibum atau sekarang menjadi Cho Kibum adalah sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Umma, kenal dengan Umma mertua?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran sorot matanya menatap pekat sang Umma.

"Kami memang berteman. Tunggu apa maksudmu memanggilnya Umma mertua?" Kibum menatap anak kesayangannya penuh selidik.

"Oh jadi dia ini anakmu?" 'Pantas saja aku seperti mengenalnya dan lagi marganya memang tak asing' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kibum mengerling kearah Heechul, "Ne dia adalah anak kebanggaanku, eum apa dia anakmu?" tanya Kibum, namja berjuluk snow white itu mendekati Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah aset berhargaku seumur hidup." Ujarnya tak mau kalah, sedikit flashback jika mereka itu dulunya bukan hanya sahabat tapi juga rival dalam segala hal.

"Umma kau membuatku malu." Celetuk Ryeowook wajahnya menahan malu setelah mendengar ucapan sang Umma.

"Diam kau, ini urusan Umma." Ucap sang Umma setengah berbisik.

"Anakmu cantik juga, siapa namamu?" tanyannya.

Ryeowook menganga, apa katanya barusan? Cantik? Aish belum tahu sejarah Kim Ryeowook rupanya calon mertuanya ini, oops.

"Aku ini namja ahjumma dan namaku Kim Ryeowook." Ujarnya sedikit kesal, Kibum tertawa pelan.

"Ahjumma hanya bercanda saja, wah kau mirip sekali dengan Ummamu." Katanya gemas seraya mencubit pipi yang lumayan chubby itu agak keras saking gemasnya.

"Appo, Umma." Rengeknya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang Umma.

"Ya! Apa yang lakukan pada anakku." Serunya, Kibum yang memang rada jahil makin gencar mencubit pipi anak sahabatnya itu bahkan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Umma hentikan, my baby wook-ku kesakitan." Kyuhyun yang tak tega melihat raut kesakitan sang kekasih akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan aksi sang Umma.

Kibum cemberut namun tersenyum kembali, "Jinja? Jadi dia yang membuatmu senyum-senyum sendiri saat itu? Aigoo, jika Umma tahu dari awal pasti Umma akan memintamu untuk membawanya kerumah." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Kupikir Umma belum siap menerima keadaanku yang menyimpang." Katanya.

"Kau pikir Umma ini bukan namja eoh."

"Hehehe. Mian aku lupa Umma." Kekehnya membuat sang Umma bertambah manyun, ukh kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum sudah di pastikan putranya itu akan mendapatkan hadiah manis berupa geplakan di kepalanya.

"Bummie-ah, apa kau juga sedang berbelanja?" tanya Heechul, Kibum menghentikan aksi ngambeknya pada sang anak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul.

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri?"

"Ne, malam ini aku berencana untuk memasak makan malam bersama anakku." Jawabnya.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita masak bersama saja di rumahmu bagaimana? Sudah lama kan kita tidak masak dan makan bersama, sekalian saja untuk merayakan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang berpacaran." Usulnya, Heechul terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju, binar di wajah Kibum menunjukan rasa gembiranya, ah senangnya bertemu sahabat lama sekalian mengenang masalalu.

Heechul dan Kibum tak henti-hentinya berceloteh panjang, dari mulai menu makan yang akan di masak malam nanti hingga pakaian pun masuk dalam daftar obrolan mereka, maklum keduanya memang gila fashion sejak dulu.

"Kyuhyun dan Siwon memang memiliki selera yang sama jadi jangan heran kalau mereka akan memilih menu yang sama." Ucap Kibum sambil memilih-milih bahan sayuran dan buah.

"Ah benarkah, kalau Ryeowook itu terlalu pemilih, walaupun dia jago masak tapi belum tentu dia akan memakan masakannya." Sahut Heechul yang juga sedang memilih berbagai jenis daging dan ikan segar.

"Tapi itu wajar dia kan mirip denganmu, hahaha." Ucap Kibum seraya tertawa, sementara keduanya sedang sibuk berbicara ini dan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri lain lagi dengan para anak mereka yang menekuk wajahnya karena merasa tak di acuhkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil di tariknya tangan sang kekasih lalu berjalan menjauhi para Umma mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah geram, sedikit kaget dengan tarikan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Ssst, kita pergi. Biarkan saja Umma-Umma penggosip itu meneruskan acara bergosip mereka sambil berbelanja." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju, lalu keduanya pergi meninggalkan para Umma mereka yang tak menyadari kepergian keduanya.

"Kau tahu, Kyu itu sangat tidak suka makan sayur, padahal Appanya tidak begitu."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya kau memaksanya. Tapi bukankah kau bilang kalau selera mereka sama?" tanya Heechul sedikit heran.

"Ne, tapi Kyu jika di suruh makan sayur, anak itu pasti akan menolaknya." Tukas Kibum dengan pipi mengembung.

"Jika sudah sebesar itu pasti sangat sulit untuk membujuknya ne.''

''Begitulah. Oh iya kyu kau ingin menu ap….a." Kibum membeku seketika begitu ia berbalik dan mendapati sang anak sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, begitu pula dengan Heechul wajahnya sudah menunjukan kilat kemurkaan yang sadis.

Satu tarikan nafas di lakukan keduanya lalu…

"CHO KYUHYUN/KIM RYEOWOOK!'' dan keduanya pun meneriakan nama anak masing-masing.

Sementara itu di tempat lain sepasang kekasih itu kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan ekspresi Umma masing-masing yang pasti sangat lucu bagi mereka, Ryeowook bahkan memegangi perutnya.

"Mereka pasti kebingungan.'' Ucap Ryeowook di sela tawanya.

"Ne kau benar baby."

Drrttt drrtttt

Ponsel keduanya berbunyi bersamaan, di lihatnya nama yang tertera di layar ponsel dan seketika itu juga keduanya menelan ludah gugup.

Ditekannya tombol 'terima' lalu menempelkan ponsel di telinga masing-masing, ''Yo-…"

"KYUHYUN/RYEOWOOK! KEMBALI!" teriakan mengelegar terdengar di sebrang telpon secara bersamaan memanggil nama keduanya, membuat keduanya terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel mereka dari telinga karena tak mau mendadak tuli.

"Kyu gawat, sebaiknya kita kembali saja.'' Ajak Ryeowook yang langsung di jawab anggukan dari Kyuhyun, dan dengan terpaksa mereka pun kembali pada sang pemangsa uhum maksudnya Umma masing-masing uhum.

'Tsk, gagal sudah rencanaku berduaan dengan my baby Wookie.' Dumelnya dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah puas menceramahi sepasang kekasih –Kyuwook- itu Heechul dan Kibum meneruskan acara berbelanja mereka kembali, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah masam bahkan saat di tanya pun ia enggan menjawab.

Kibum menoleh kearah anaknya, keningnya mengerut melihat raut wajah sang anak.

''Ya! Apa-apaan raut wajahmu itu!" Kyuhyun tak menyahut, ia masih sibuk dengan acara ngambeknya pada sang Umma dan ia berencana akan mengadukannya pada sang Appa jika sudah pulang #smirk, begitulah kira-kira pikirannya saat ini.

"Aishh, anak ini.."

"Sudahlah Bummie, biarkan saja. Wookie nanti kamu hubungi Appamu untuk makan malam di rumah kita.'' Ucapnya atau lebih mirip di sebut perintah yang tak bisa di bantah.

''Are… kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau adalah anaknya." Jawaban dengan nada judes pun keluar membuat Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, ia hanya heran saja mau sampai kapan Ummanya bersikap seperti ini jika sudah berhubungan dengan Appanya, jika boleh jujur Ryeowook dari dulu sangat ingin Appa dan Ummanya bisa bersama walau itu hanya kemungkinan terkecilnya bisa seharian menghabiskan waktu dengan keduanya saja sudah membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia dan sayangnya hal itu tak pernah terjadi sampai sekarang di hidupnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti begitu sampai di rumah aku akan segera menghubungi Appa." Ucapnya lesu.

.

.

Tiba di kediaman Kim, dua keluarga itu pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Kyuhyun, ketika pertama kali masuk dan langsung menuju ruang tamu tiba-tiba merasakan hawa tak enak yang menguar dari sosok namja tampan yang kini sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa ruang tamu, Donghae begitu melihat dirinya dan juga Ryeowook langsung menguarkan aura hitam dengan mata berkilat cemburu di tambah dengan posisi lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang merangkul pinggang Ryeowook dengan possesive semakin membuatnya dilanda cemburu buta.

Kyuhyun yang sadar di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh namja di depannya langsung mengambil kesimpulan jika namja di depannya sangat tidak bersahabat dengan kehadirannya di samping itu Kyuhyun pun tahu jika namja itu sedang cemburu.

Atmosfir di ruang tamu rumah itu terasa sangat mengerikan jika di banding saat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Heechul, untungnya di ruang tamu itu hanya ada mereka bertiga karena Kibum dan Heechul sedang sibuk memasak untuk acara makan malam nanti.

"Kau siapa? apa hubunganmu dengan Wookie?'' pertanyaan dengan nada ketus itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Donghae.

"Aku kekasihnya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai seraya menyeringai kecil yang tak begitu kentara.

Rahang Donghae mengeras, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar, iapun bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan keduanya dengan perasaan geram 'Khe, akan kubuat ia menyesali jawabannya itu.' Batinnya penuh tekad.

Tbc

Haiiii reader smuanya apa kabarnya kalian? Semoga sehat selalu ne… maaf ne kimi baru bisa up sekarang os kimi selain sibuk di wp kimi juga sempat hiatus kkk

Tadinya ff ini mw kimi pindah ke wp dan sempat repost juga di sana tapi setelah di pikir kembali mending lanjut di sini saja kkkk

Moga tidak mengecewakan ne.. sampai jumpa di chap depan dan jangan lupa reviewnya bye bye….


End file.
